1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a pulse-controlled electric window raiser, usable in particular, though not exclusively, on an automobile.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A window raiser designed for use in a road vehicle is already known, and is notable in that it comprises a motor for raising and lowering the window, two power supply terminals designed to be connected to a direct current power supply source, a reversing switch capable of being moved from a cutoff position towards first and second active positions, in which the motor is activated so as to raise and lower the window respectively, a control circuit which, when excited, prevents the raising of the window, and a means of exciting the control circuit when the window is touched, provided that the reversing switch is in its first active position.
The control circuit, when excited, can either stop the motor or reverse its connections, and therefore its direction, in order to lower the window.
The movement of the window is interrupted in case of detection of excess current corresponding, for example, to the end of the cycle or an obstacele. This feature, while interesting for safety, can cause premature blocking of the windows due to manufacture tolerances, notably in the tracks. In addition, electric window raisers as they are presently installed on automobiles have the practical drawback requiring that the mechanical control switch be manually held down during the entire time that the window is being raised or lowered.